


Two Worlds

by DarklyDreaming



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Multiple-Dimensions, Romance, Science Fiction, Story Progression, multi-ship, violent themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyDreaming/pseuds/DarklyDreaming
Summary: When the world isn't as you know it.When your dreams are more real than reality.What does one do when their entire life is turned upside down?





	1. Prelude

_Often, more so than not, I look to the heavens and wonder. I wonder about the past. I wonder about the future. I wonder what can be changed, and what must yet remain the same. The world is changing, and while there is no avoiding it, I am far too old to change with it. It is time for the mantle to be passed to the new generation, but without an heir of my own, I must go out into the world and choose my successor, my heir._

 

  The sound of pen against paper paused, and the thick, brightly colored quill was pressed to the pursed lips of a dark grey and indigo, canine muzzle. The large feminine creature stretched, still deep in thought. Spreading overly large, navy and grey speckled wings, a single, golden spiraling horn shimmered briefly in the dim candle-light before she bent back down, continuing her train of thought.

 

  _How will I choose her? The new high Dreamkeeper must be of the bloodline of the seers. She must be courageous, with strong will and stalwart character. She must be a leader, even when she does not want to be. Most important, she must be at least aware, if not fully awakened already. I cannot simply take anyone. This will require much thought._

 

 The sound stopped once more, and the creature raised her head, a soft breeze rustling through thick fur as emerald wolf's eyes greeted the coming dawn. 

 

_"Much thought Indeed."_


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: LeeAnn Summers and her Cat Artemis

"Dreams can tell you many things about yourself." The soft spoken woman on the television droned with a comforting monotone. "Dreams can offer guidance, instill comfort, or illicit fear. They can show you possibilities, both good, and bad, and offer you the freedom that the waking world cannot."

 

The woman's face remained unchanging, almost hypnotic in it's stillness, and her voice never wavered from it's soft croon. "In a dream, you can be whomever, wherever, and whatever you wish, and you are not constrained to the rules governing your physical form. You can, given time, harness the full potential of your mind, and go to a place where magic and monsters exist."

 

The woman paused for a moment, focusing on the camera. "If you are not careful, however, your mind, perhaps your very soul can become trapped, between the world you see with your eyes open, and the one you only see with your eyes closed."

 

The woman on the television was still talking when the sound cut off as LeeAnn Summers turned off the power. Yawning, she stretched and ventured a glance at her nightstand, heaving a heavy sigh at what she saw there. The clock read two-thirty in the morning, and she was supposed to get up at six for work.

 

"Oh Artemis, I should have been asleep hours ago..." Musing aloud, mostly to herself, she laughed softly when the large, snow white tomcat at the foot of the bed raised his head wearily, with a disgruntled look that seemed to question her need to wake him up, just to say that.

 

LeeAnn couldn't help it. Something about the late night documentary had captured her attention, something that refused to let go of her subconscious, even as she bid the disgruntled feline goodnight and rolled over, her long, dark brunette strands splaying across her pillow and deep hazel eyes disappearing behind thick lashes and heavy lids. The woman curled her comforter about her form, snuggling down into it's folds, and finally managed to fall into a restless slumber.

 

_"Rizziahna..."_

 

The deep, purring baritone from her dreams, a man's voice, calling a name that sounded so eerily familiar, echoed in her mind, causing her to stir. The sky was beginning to lighten with the coming dawn when her eyes finally opened.

 

Looking towards her alarm clock, LeeAnn sighed. The voice in her head had awakened her a whole two minutes before six, just close enough to her alarm that she dare not close her eyes again. Wearily she glanced around the room, smiling when her gaze fell upon the tomcat in the windowsill, where he had moved sometime during the night.

 

The tired brunette sat up, reaching out to turn off the alarm before it rang. After all, with her already awake, the only thing it would do would be  to annoy Artemis, and the tired tomcat looked too peaceful to disturb. It wasn't the first time she had awoken before her alarm, and she was certain it wouldn't be the last.

 

Giving a sigh of resignation, she slipped free of the warm shelter of the blankets. She supposed she should start her day. A few moments later the sound of water coursing over porcelain caused Artemis's head to raise, ice blue gaze fixated upon LeeAnn, watching as the woman's hands moved to her shoulders, nudging the straps of her cream colored negligee. The tin straps pushed free of her shoulders with ease and the silken fabric slid free of her form, pooling gently around her ankles.

 

Artemis rumbled deeply within his chest, a rolling, satisfied purr at the sight. The large tom's eyes held within them an eerie intelligence, and a deep seated longing. As she stepped gingerly into the shower, disappearing behind the off white shower curtain, he turned away, resting his head upon his paws and closing his eyes.

 

In the bathroom, LeeAnn stood, letting the hot, pulsing water course over her curves. The rising steam caressed her skin like a long lost lover, and she relaxed into it. Closing her eyes, the woman imagined that she truly was with a lover, being held in the thick strong arms of someone who truly cared, and wished to protect and cherish her. A flash of white fur against black and sapphire scaled caused her eyes to snap open and her to take a sudden gasp of air. "Must...have been part of that weird dream..." Murmuring to herself as she tried to shake off the familiarity of that scene and get on with her morning routine.

 

In the window, Artemis did not move, but the edges of his mouth seemed to curl into a smile, knowing, even in his slumber. It had begun. She had begun her journey.

 

LeeAnn spent the day in a daze, unable to either fully remember the elusive scene, or push it out of her mind and focus on work. She told concerned coworkers that she was fine, and did her best to focus on her customers, but she was obviously distracted. It grew to be so bad that a concerned supervisor told her to go home, and try to relax. 

 

Upon reaching her small condo, LeeAnn found herself suddenly exhausted. She stumbled into the kitchen, putting some tuna down for the ever patient Artemis, before heading upstairs to her room. It was not long until she had stripped off her uniform, and crawled under the comforter. Clad in nothing but her black silken undergarments, they were a strong contrast to both her pale skin and the baby blue bed sheets.

 

Artemis, whom had finished the tuna in the time it had taken her to climb the stairs and disrobe, hopped up beside her. Purring contentedly, he curled up beside her on the pillow. Watching her with half lidded eyes as she fell asleep, his muzzle curling into an almost unmistakable smile. "So beautiful..." the deep, rumbling purr was barely audible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we meet the lead girl in our little tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short I know, but more to come!


End file.
